In general, a bottom blade type flight vehicle includes a propeller and a plurality of adjustment blades. The bottom blade type flight vehicle rotates the propeller using power and adjusts the adjustment blades for ascending, descending, forward and backward advancing, stoppage, left and right rotation, and leftward and rightward advancing.
A conventional bottom blade type flight vehicle requires a plurality of fixing plates and a plurality of adjustment blades in order to remove anti-torque of the flight vehicle and perform forward and backward advancing, left and right rotation, and leftward and rightward advancing.
In order to remove the instability and the anti-torque of the flight vehicle caused by the rotation of the propeller, an inclined fixing plate must be mounted, or a device of frequently adjusting the adjustment blades is required. However, in this case, the structure of the flight vehicle becomes very complex and a device is necessary to be added. Accordingly, the volume and the weight of the flight vehicle are increased.
In addition, there has been required a small bottom blade type flight vehicle having light weight and less volume to fly in a narrow space and having a simplified structure to fly for a long time, so that the small bottom blade type flight vehicle can perform scouting and surveillance while flying in the air.